


Anesthetic Don't Hurt One Bit

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hospitals, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: “Thanks for picking me up,” they muttered. “I couldn’t discharge myself because of the anesthetic. Need a responsible adult to pick me up. Anyway, see ya.”They startled as an arm tugged them back. Blinked. “You know I dot actually expect you to look after me, right?” They continued, after a beat.“Get in the car,” their rival said. “You really think I’m letting you go off on your own like this?”-The Modern Typewriter





	Anesthetic Don't Hurt One Bit

“Mr. Emrys, you’re fee to go.” The nurse informed him as she poked her head into his room, her body following shortly behind. “Alright sweetheart, let me help you into that wheelchair and we can go downstairs to meet the lovely young man that’s waiting for you.” She smiled.

It took a bit of maneuvering to get all of Merlin’s limbs to cooperate and seated in the chair. Once settled the nurse steered him from the room, towards the elevator and his ride home. The path was depressingly short. As much as Merlin wanted out of the hospital, he wasn’t too keen on leaving it only to be thrust into his care. He should have changed his emergency contact as soon as shit had hit the fan, but of course he was too busy wallowing in his own hurt at the time and forgotten all about it. 

Before too long he was in the lobby being handed over to none other than Arthur Pendragon. He didn’t pay attention to what the nurse and Arthur were discussing, too busy thinking. Before he knew it he was being escorted from the hospital into Arthur’s luxury car, by the posh git himself. With great care Arthur helped Merlin into the car, securing his seatbelt, before closing him in and making his way to the driver’s side. 

They drove in silence for a while before Merlin asked Arthur to pull over just short of the station.

“Thanks for picking me up,” he muttered. “I couldn’t discharge myself because of the anesthetic. Need a responsible adult to pick me up. Anyway, see ya.” Merlin was quick to open the door and make his way out of the car.

He startled as an arm tugged him back. Blinked. “You know I don’t actually expect you to look after me, right?” He continued, after a beat.

“Get in the car,” Arthur replied. “You really think I’m letting you go off on your own like this?”

“I’m fine.” Merlin protested as he tried to dislodge the arm preventing him from fully exciting the car, only to lose his balance as his head started to spin, forcing him to recline back against the seat, eyes closed. “I don’t need your help Arthur. Why don’t you just leave me here and go back to Gwen, like a good little boy.”

Merlin heard Arthur sigh at that, but before he could continue Arthur cut him off. “I’m sorry, alright. I shouldn’t have left you for her just because it was what was expected of me. I love you Merlin, I never stopped. I understand if you want nothing to do with me, but I’m begging you to give me another chance.”

“What about Gwen?” Merlin mumbled the question out, eyes still closed, this time more for fear of what he would see in Arthur’s eyes than the motion sickness.

“Gwen is with Lancelot, has been for month.” Arthur told him. “Now get back in the car, we can discuss all of this later, once the anesthetic has worn off.”

With a deep inhale, Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur. He could see the worry that lingered just beyond the surface, worry for him. Release eye contact Merlin pulled his legs back into the car, closed the door and did up his seat-belt with a click. From the corner of his eye he could see Arthur smile.


End file.
